Dragons and Drinking
by Badgirlgoth
Summary: The dragons of Fairytail and there resident booze hound play a game of truth or dare as they open the eyes of their newest member, Hint girl/girl , smut / lemon in possibility of more chapter if interest :) please like and review :)


DRAGONS AND DRINKING

CHAPTER 1

"It's time for a drink!" I hear Cana shout from the corner of the guild. I smile down at my glass as I motion for Kianna to refill my glass, I glanced behind me and watched Cana put a bottle of whiskey on the table that housed our newest member of Fairytail, Armageddon Braun, the newest dragon slayer to join our guild. Armageddon is a chaos slayer. He stands at 6,3, clear white skin, lean but well defined muscles, dark hair, and tattoos that run down his shoulders and face and some of the most emerald green eyes I have seen in my travels. Although I have noticed many of the females of Fairytail have turned their heads to him including a certain she demon who will remain nameless, it's the hand wraps I am sure if it, the whole boxer look. I am sure he could hold his own against most members of the guild even though he isn't S class yet.

I ran into him on a job a few weeks ago. Lets just say we didn't have the best start to a friendship but we seem to be smoothing out the creases. It's hard work being a dragon slayer, we're all too similar in the way our brains work. To say he is a little quiet is an understatement but once he knows you it's hard to keep that pretty little mouth of hes from running, he's prideful but not arrogant like Laxus who thinks he's all that …

I left my seat to walk over to the table that is starting to fill up with people. Cana, Armageddon, Bickslow, Gajeel, Laxus, and myself take the seat next to Cana and Armageddon. He grunts at me in response to me sitting down. Charming I know but yet that is too another dragon slayer trait we all share except maybe Wendy.

"Oh keep your cool Arma you're so loud when you're running your mouth off" I stated with a cheshire grin, glancing over to Laxus and Bickslow.

I watch Armageddon give me a curious grin and crack an eye open down on me while he keeps his arms folded in front of him. I hear Bickslow laugh watching that long tongue of his falling outta his mouth while his babies wizz around the table laughing as well. I notice the smirk on Laxus's face as I make fun of Armageddon.

To say Arma doesn't like his new nickname is an understatement. But that's one of the things that makes it so easy to make fun of him. I have to admit tho he is a good sport about it and let's face it... all the dragon slayers do the same to each other. Before we know it he will be apart of the Fairytail clan of dragons in no time.

But Apart from the one mission where we met he spends most of his time here in the guild chatting with Mira or well Mira chatting with him and him blushing slightly around her only answering her with grunts or mutters of thanks. Like we all don't know what's happening there. Well we thought Laxus would have an issue with Arma hanging around Mira, but it seemed there was nothing to worry about, cause Laxus has been spending a lot of time with Freed much to Freed's happiness.

I watch as Cana pours a round of drinks and we all start.

"Well violet eyes what honor do we receive tonight for you to grace us with your presence" Laxus muttered to me.

"Well i figured it's better to drink with people then alone" I stated looking down at my drink.

"So how did that mission go? Did you get enough money to take a break for a while baby dragon" Bickslow stated.

'baby baby baby dragon" his babies sung around him as papa came and sat next to my hand and cooed at me as I patted his little totem head. I looked back at Arma who was just looking down at me from his slightly crooked nose. I glanced to my side to see Arma and Gajeel in the exact same sitting position. I smirked and downed my drink as Papa landed on my shoulder.

"Well that guild job I did and finding Arma has pretty much set me up for the next month so I can choose to lie around if I want" I stated, knocking back my drink. I had to admit the mission I took where I met Armageddon was worth S-class status but it wasn't. I wasn't sure why the master gave it to me but I am glad he did. Not only did I make enough jewel to live comfortably for 1 month, even with splitting the reward with Armageddon.

"Well let us have a game of truth and dare!" Cana shouted slamming back another drink.

"Well if you insist card mage" Laxus stated drinking back his glass of whiskey and watching her pour another for him.

"Me first, me first" Bickslow stated happily, still wearing his visor. I had only seen Bickslow without a visor only a couple of times and I had to admit he was pretty fascinating... and those eyes of his…. Well that's whole different train of thought haha .

"You want to ask or be asked?" Cana stated sipping the rest of her drink.

I watched as the other totems floated around the table before one settled on Laxus's shoulder, he raised an eyebrow at it.

"I want to ask Laxus" he stated with a grin …. _oh well this will be good_ I thought to myself.

"What's the deal Laxus... with you and Freed..." _haha yep there it is…._

I watched Laxus spit out his drink and scowl at Bickslow.

"I want to go with dare!" he stated eyeing Bickslow with a death scowl.

"I dare you…. To tell Mira she looks fat in that dress" I watched the lightning slayer blanch to a ghost like complexion.

"Are you fucking crazy Bickslow? Are you trying to get me killed?" he roared

"Or…... you could answer my question about Freed" he supplied to Laxus with a smirk. I looked to Arma and Gajeel as I watched Gajeel smirk a GIHI and Arma's eyes zeroed in on laxus as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"So…. lightning bolt… she demon or letting us know the deal with Freed.. you choose" I stated my eyes flaring up at him.

I glanced to Arma as he downs the rest of his drink, still really quiet. I was waiting for him to do something besides just sitting there.

"You know what I will take the demon" he mumbled going red.

"We'll make sure you have a good funeral sparky" Gajeel stated as we watched Laxus move towards the bar.

"Can you hear them baby dragon?" Bickslow stated with a grin.

"yep every word" I smirk back to him.

"What did you say Laxus!?" She yelled. We watched as Mira turned Satan soul and slam Laxus against the guild wall.

"Oooh ouch sucks to be him" Cana stated laughing.

Bickslow and Gajeel busted out into hysterical laughter, Arma however blushed and shifted uncomfortably in his chair again at the sight of Mira's Satan soul takeover magic.

Well I guess he hadn't really realized how powerful Mira could be since he hasn't been with us very long.

I watched as Laxus returned from being thrown like a rag doll. He smacked Bickslow upside his back quite forcefully. I could hear Bickslow's air gush out of his lungs. Laxus sat back in his chair and downed Bickslow's shot and his own in one go.

"I will get you for that Bickslow" he seethed as Cana poured two more glasses of the amber liquid.

"Haha Jeez sparky that was fucking funny" Gajeel laughed taking another drink.

The game continued for a few more hours, everyone drinking more and more and by this stage I was feeling pretty buzzed. Cana laughing, Bickslow had now taken off his visor, Laxus looking more relaxed, hell I might even say smiling! I looked over to Armageddon slowly swaying back and forth, more relaxed, a smile on his face, his arms no longer folded over his chest like Gajeel.

"So who's next?" Cana stated leaning on Laxus's shoulder.

"Arma I believe it is your turn" Gajeel replied with a big GIHI grin on his face.

"OK... Jinx are you straight / Gay/ or BI?" he asked smugly.

"Oh baby I am anything you want me to be" I stated sultry as I grabbed Cana's head and kissed her passionately. Time seemed to slow down for the men as all heads looking in our direction. I hear a collective inhale of breath from the boys and I hear Cana moan into my lips and as I pull away I can see the dusting of pink on Cana's cheeks. I smirk to Arma as he wiped the drool from his bottom lip, his cheeks flushed pink, _God this was too easy_ I thought to myself.

"Or if you don't like that Arma I can do this"

I stood from my seat and walked over to Bickslow my heart still pounding from my kiss with Cana who was at this moment melting into a puddle in her chair. Bickslow's eyes widened when I stood next to him. He looked up at me wide eyed as I leaned down to his face, he was shocked still looking at me as I inched closer and closer to his lips. When I was just inches away he closed his eyes. I smirked and licked the side of his face, he face scrunched up from feeling my wet tongue slide up his cheek.

"Argh! What the hell baby dragon?" He stated, wiping the excess saliva from the side of his cheek with his sleeve and rubbing it on Laxus shirt.

Gajeel barked out laughing along with Arma and Laxus.

"Ewww Bickslow don't you wipe that shit on me" Laxus threatened but it was too late.

"Oh god she got you good Bix" Laxus stated, I giggled as I moved back to my chair. Arma was laughing and I swear there was a genuine smile there. He was always so serious unless he was sitting at the bar watching Mira. Then there was a slight small smile, much like when Gajeel sits with Levy when she reads, that slight happy relaxed smile by him when he is just in her company.

"So does that answer your question Armageddon?" I stated smugly sitting down next to Cana.

"Well... no not really?" he stated with a sly grin.

"Lets just say I love to love and I enjoy men and women and sometimes both at the same time" I winked at him and he choked on air at the same time as Bickslow and Gajeel.

I knocked back the last of my glass and poured another.

"Damn girl you know how to light my fire aye" Cana laughed fanning herself as she lent against my arm.

I laughed as we continued the game, the drinks running out fast, Mira coming over to top up the bottles, Armageddon becoming more animated and smiling at Mira whenever she would come over.

"Psst Arma, why don't you just man up and ask Mira out on a date?" I whispered, my words hinting of the slight intoxication I was feeling.

"What…..what are you even on about Jinx? Have you lost your damn mind?" he slurred at me.

"No I haven't. I am a dragon slayer remember? I can see and hear your increased heart rate, increased arousal scent, your eyes dilate when she walks over here and her breasts bounce" I smirked at him.

"Jinxxxx w-what the hell" He stuttered at me going red in the face.

"Well that is not going to happen…. ok" he muttered to me.

"Fine be a scaredy dragon" I stated rising from my chair and stretching my shoulders, my back cracking back into place. Arma and Bickslow are staring at me... well at my chest as it pops out when I move my arms. Arma goes even more red.

"Hahaha! Save the red for Demon girl Arma, she likes it when people fall over themselves for her"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Arma stated shifting his eyes back down to his glass. I smiled down at the guy at the table. We have all drank a fair share of alcohol this night and we had some laughs even if Gajeel and Laxus were looking a little worse for wear and Arma had unraveled one of hishand wraps. I looked down to the table from my standing position and saw Cana mumbling something with her head on the table, Laxus was leaning back in his chair, his eyes closed, his breathing had been shallow, and I was guessing he was actually asleep.

"Well kids we have a blast, but I think it's time to call it quits aye" I stated looking over to the barmaid

"Mira you got the time?" I stated

"It's 2 am Jinx, I think it's time for you to call it quits aye, and start heading home" She stated warmly as she was putting glasses back under the bar.

"As you wish my love" I stated winking at her. I glanced back to Armageddon, his face riddled with shock at what I had said to the pretty bar maid. I laughed at him _jeez he was a too easy a mark._

"Well Laxus might be asleep" I stated hearing the guild door open and in walked Freed wondering where Laxus and Bickslow had gotten too. As Freed walked in he was soaked from head to toe, apparently it had been raining not that any of us had even noticed with the game and the drinking going on.

"Hey Freed getting wet for Laxus already aye" Cana stated bursting up from her seat only to sit back down again.

Freed just rolled his eyes, and looked down at Laxus asleep on the chair.

"What have you lot been up too" Freed muttered in disbelief in his best mother tone he could muster under the circumstances, as he looked at the bottles of whiskey all piled up around our table.

"Uhhh nothing motherrrr" Bickslow stated with a toothy grin.

"Damn it Bickslow that was going to be my line" I yelled. Bickslow poked his tongue out and I could see his guild mark.

"You snooze, you loose baby dragon" he stated loling his tongue out of his mouth once again. I marched over to him looking up into those mysterious red eyes.

"You know Bickslow if you keep sticking that tongue of yours out I may have to bite it off" I stated in a sultry tone, nipping my teeth quickly to emphasis my point.

"bite bite bite" I hear the babies coo around us. I stepped back and let a dazed Bickslow roll his tongue back into his mouth and reach for his visor once more donning the head gear, I am pretty sure I saw a dusting of pink on his cheeks before his face disappeared from my site. I glanced back to Arma and Gajeel the smirks were apparent on their faces as they watched the scene from their seats.

"Well looks like she got you there Bixy" Armageddon stated the flush of alcohol loosening his tongue to speak freely amongst his new comrades.

"OMG Bixy ! Oh shit well that is staying!" Gajeel stated laughing doubling over in his chair as he gasp for breath.

"Cheers Arma" Bickslow stated with a growl. Arma just smiled back to him.

As Freed and Bickslow made there way to the guild door with a very heavy and passed out Laxus. Cana got up and so did Gajeel.

"Come on card witch lets walk ya back to fairy hills" he stated helping her along.

I watched as they both stumbled and swayed together to the guild doors.

That just left Arma and me left, while Mira fluttered around cleaning.

"One for the road Armageddon?" I stated shaking the bottle in front of his face. He nodded to me and I poured the last bit of whiskey in the two remaining glasses. We sat in silence just enjoying the good whiskey.

"Thanks"

"What?" I stated

Arma sighed "I said thank you"

"For what?" I replied glancing in his direction

"For almost ruining my mission looking for a dragon a month ago"

"Are you out of your tiny dragon mind? It was my mission fly boy and you encroached onto my bounty, my job." I stated with a huff. I watched a smile pull on his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I guess we were both sent for the mission, you know that" He stated looking into his glass.

"Yes I know"

"And well thank you for bringing me here" he mumbled

"I didn't really have a place to call home a month ago and now here we all are" he stated not looking at me.

"Yep here we are" I sighed

"I was in your shoes only 6 months before I found Fairytail. A lone wolf picking up odd jobs, no guild, no friends, and then I found Fairytail... or I should say Fairytail found me. Now I take jobs all the time, I work on my own or with teams if I wish, and I have my dragon family even if some are morons sometime" I laugh while thinking about Natsu getting his head stuck in the banisters on the second floor last week.

"But this place, these people are my Nakama, my life, I would do anything to keep them safe. I just thought that maybe you deserved the same chance at life, at living as I did" I smiled down at my cup, I clinked it to his.

"Cheers for living a life worth living, to Fairytail." I smiled at Arma and he smiled back as we finished off the last drops in our glasses.

"So you know after I leave it will just be you and the she demon" I winked and laughed when he turned his head away.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he growled.

"If you say so chaos" I put my glass back down and stood up.

"Later Mira, don't hurt the kid too much" I shouted winking at Arma as he dropped the glass onto to the table.

"Jinx stop embarrassing the guy" she stated to me with a giggle.

"Happy hunting dragon" I winked at him as I made my way to the guild doors. I opened them and glanced behind me. I saw Arma stand from his chair and make his way over to the bar. I can hear him stuttering out a hello and would you like to go have a drink with me. Before I go I see Mira grab his black muscle shirt and wrench him across the bar and kiss him. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, yep Heart rate, scent, all elevated. I chuckle as I leave them be. Well this was an interesting night I think to myself as I stumble down the street off magnolia to my house…. Yes a very interesting night...

The End

 **A/n… Hello everyone, This story is my first collaboration with Chaosdragonslayer. Story edited by Chaos and written by myself. We are introducing a new character to the world of FairyTail Armageddon Braun, And if you have read any of my other work Jinx Walker. I really hope you enjoy the oneshot, I will consider adding more to this story, Eg. the scene after Jinx leaves the guild and also the scene in the guild Between Mira and Arma, if there is interests so please read, review and let us know If you enjoy it :)**


End file.
